


baby, i’m bad news

by xonepeacelovex



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Bad News, Boyfriend Changbin, F/M, Idol Seo Changbin, Inspired by a LANY Song, M/M, Normal Life, Other, Stray Kids Angst, Stray Kids Fluff, Stray Kids Imagines, Stray Kids Scenarios, boyfriend - Freeform, stray kids - Freeform, stray kids au, stray kids fanfics, stray kids seo changbin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27447610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xonepeacelovex/pseuds/xonepeacelovex
Summary: Seo Changbin, the man you love even when you know he's a bad news.
Relationships: Seo Changbin/Reader
Kudos: 12





	baby, i’m bad news

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by LANY's Bad News

Seo Changbin

Getting in a relationship with him will only end in one way, heartbreak. There are many things you’ve prepared yourself when you started dating Changbin. The first one was the public not accepting your relationship especially you are a non-celebrity. Until now your relationship with him is a secret except for your family and his members. 

The second thing was his schedule. Something you both don’t have a control over. It was never really a problem for you at first. What do you expect? He’s an artist. His job is to perform around the world. You also strongly believe that is his purpose in life, to write music and share it in which he is doing a good job.

Seo Changbin

Your family adores him even though you are not quite sure for your brother and father. They are both not vocal on hating him but they are both protective for the rare moments Changbin comes over to your house. 

Whenever that happens, your mother will make sure to cook something special. “Eat up Changbin. Don’t be shy.”, saying it with motherly smile. Cooking a feast for your boyfriend that sometimes made you question who is really her own child. You are convince that she adores Changbin more than you. Eager for you and Changbin to get married. Slipping the topic of marriage during the sumptuous dinner. In which, every time, you whined at her to stop while Changbin laughs at how cute you are. 

Your father though, he is a quiet man but whenever Changbin takes you home. He always makes sure your bedroom door is open, suspicious of you two. Volunteering to bring the fruits your mother prepared for Changbin so he can enter your bedroom. Lingering eyes on Changbin before exiting your bedroom, making Changbin nervous. You’ll always laugh at Changbin, teasing him. 

You are always the unattractive sibling compared to your siblings. You were never worried about relationships, more focused on achieving your goals. Being the second child, you thrive on the things where your older sister aren’t good which are academics and arts. While your younger brother, is also a heartthrob and you know he broke too much hearts in this lifetime. Always joking he’ll probably suffer in his next lifetime. 

For that reason, your sister didn’t take the news of you dating the Seo Changbin seriously until one day when he took you home. “I thought you are joking.”, in which you just rolled your eyes. From then on, whenever Changbin comes over, she’ll ask him if he has any friends to introduce to her. 

On the other hand, your younger brother is still convincing you to break up with him. “He’ll end up breaking your heart.”, he said to you after you bid goodbye to Changbin one time. “And why?”, you asked irritated at him, entering your house. “Because…”, thinking the reasons Changbin is a bad news. When he can’t think of any reasons or more like he can’t say the reasons, you left him there, entering your bedroom. You sigh, plopping down on your bed. Seriously, this family.

Changbin: I have a good time with your family. 

You smile while reading his text message.

You: I thought they scared you enough to break up with me.

Changbin: Don’t say that. I’ll never break up with you.

You: I’ll screenshot this to use against you when the time comes. 

Changbin: You’ll never use that though. 

You: Your way too good with words. 

Changbin: I’ll be flying for the world tour tomorrow night. I miss you already.

You: I miss you too. 

Seo Changbin

The man you are watching from afar. The way he performs on the stage, you can feel his love for this job. You are indeed right when you said to him that the stage is his home. He shines more when he’s performing with Stray Kids. You can’t help but to tear up as you watch him. He is only going up from now on. You feel kinda bad for yourself. You are still indecisive if being a doctor is really your purpose for this life. That night, as you watch your boyfriend performs, you kinda wish you’ve realised your dream sooner. 

When the concert ends, you excitedly went to the backstage, eager to congratulate him and the boys of their successful concert. Your clammy hands holding the bouquet of flowers, you waited for him at the sidelines. He’s extremely busy taking photos with the guests that you waited for hours. 

He was ready to go home when he was informed that you are waiting for him by their manager. You can’t blame their manager because you knew concert is a lot hectic than any other events, thinking that probably he forgot to tell Changbin. With a head hanging low, ready to go home, you left the bouquet at the bench. When he arrived at the bench where you are waiting, he saw a bouquet of his favourite flowers. He immediately looked at his dead phone. Frustrated that he can’t call you either. 

With a heavy heart, he went home to pack again, this time for the US tour. 

Seo Changbin

Calling. Your phone lights up with his name on the screen. All the sadness you felt earlier disappeared immediately after seeing his name. You answered it with a happy but groggy tone, “Hey.”. “Hi. Did I wake you up?”, he asked you, worry in his voice. “I’m about to sleep but that’s okay.”, you answered him honestly. “Sorry.”, disappointment can be heard on his voice that it made your stomach churned. Smiling even though he can’t see you, you understand him. “It’s fine. Congratulations for the successful concert. My boyfriend looks cool on stage.” you joked to lighten up the mood.

When he said that the word ‘Sorry’ for the first time you knew it will never be his last one. Changbin knew that also.

Seo Changbin

The inevitable happened too soon. 

The first thing he did when the plane landed on Korea was to call you. After months of not seeing each other, you feel happy and excited. A few minutes of talking over the phone because of time difference is no longer a problem. You have many things to tell him. The first one will be, you are finally decided to take the path of medicine. The months he is in abroad you are busying yourself with studying for the entrance exam of a prestigious medicine school. Today, you received an email that you passed the exam. You wanted Changbin to be the first one to hear the good news. 

You both agreed to meet in the cafe you first met. 

Changbin was sitting quietly, looking outside the cafe. The table doesn’t have any drinks on it. You knew that moment that this supposed date will be last the one. 

“I think we should stop before it gets deep.”, he said calmly as he can, confirming your intuition. “I don’t want to break your heart.”, looking at your eyes, a glint of sadness in his eyes. “I’m no good for you. Baby, I’m bad news.”

Seo Changbin

The last thing you prepared yourself when you started dating Changbin was the break up. Though you entered this relationship hoping that Changbin will be the first and last, the one you’ll marry someday, your end game. Holding on his words that the situation you are both facing right now will never happen. Now that those words crossed your mind, he never promised anything. Those words you thought were never a promise to begin with. Lucky him. You can’t hold it against him. He knew from the start he can’t keep a promise. 

After collecting your thoughts, you nodded at him. Finally, ready to say something. “But you know what Changbin?”, you asked him a rhetorical question. “I’ve prepared myself for this heart break right from the start because I’ve realized sooner that heart breaks are part of loving you.”. Swallowing the lump forming in your throat, “Thank you though for being a part of my life, Seo Changbin.”, standing up and leaving the cafe before the tears leave your eyes.


End file.
